They Didn't Know About Magical Hugs
by Cheercaptaincutie
Summary: A Curtis and Lucy pairing. one-shot :)


_**Ok, so this is just a weird idea I had, for a Curtis and Lucy pairing. I don't know, but I just thought that it would be cute. I don't know how old Lucy is in the actual The Escape Claus movie, but I'm just gonna say that she's 13, just so it's not strange or pedo-ish…..technically…..even though Curtis is really 900 years old…..I mean, I figure that based on physical and mental maturity, Curtis and Lucy are around the same age. So enjoy! :))**_

_**I have to give credit to whoever wrote "The Santa Clause - Trapped" (I think that's what it was called…) because that's kind of where I got the idea to write this first one-shot.**_

"And to think I asked you to be one of my elves." Jack Frost sneered at me, as he closed and locked the closet doors before me. Tears began to form in my eyes as I heard his footsteps pound their way out of the room.

_Don't cry, Lucy. It won't do any good._

As I repeated that mantra several times in my head, I looked up at my frozen parents. Both of them, well, frozen with fear. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack out there with Uncle Scott's snow globe. I knew that he was going to try to ruin Christmas. I knew the moment I met him that he was bad news. And on top of all of that, I have never felt so helpless. This was the first time in my whole life where not even mom and dad could help me. Jack Frost just froze them, like it was nothing. After he was done ruining Christmas forever, he would probably come back to kill me and my frozen parents. Why wouldn't he? He would need to get me out of the way as soon as his plan was complete.

_Maybe I shouldn't have even come to the North Pole in the first place. _I thought, finally letting the tears flow. Just 24 hours ago, I was home, begging Uncle Scott to take me to his workshop in the North Pole. That's when my dad got all therapeutic and convinced him. I couldn't believe how things got so bad so fast. And speaking of my Psychiatrist dad, he always said that when you are feeling very sad, all you need to do is take a "positive emotions inventory". Basically, think about all of the good things you know. Like when I first found out Uncle Scott was Santa Claus. That was one of the happiest days of my life. I'll never forget sitting on Charlie's lap and watching Uncle Scott come down the chimney. _My _Uncle Scott. I had never felt so special in my life. And then I remembered what happened earlier that night….

"_Hi, is Sa-Scott home?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Uh….Curtis. A friend from…..Buffalo."_

_Are you an elf?"_

"_O-Of course not….Why would you think that?"_

"_How come you have pointy ears?"_

"_It's because I…..never ate my green vegetables. Do you eat YOUR green vegetables?"_

Curtis.

For a second, my tears ceased. I actually began to smile…..until the realization hit me again that I was locked in a closet, with frozen parents, basically waiting for death. The North Pole of all places, too. The first time I've ever had the privilege of even coming here. In the past, Uncle Scott's always come to visit us back at home. I remember always being happy to see him and then sad to see him eventually leave us again. All I would think about after he left is how much I wanted to go to the North Pole….

Suddenly, the door opened. I was scared that it was Jack Frost, coming back to kill me already. I crouched into a little ball. I stayed silent, even though tears were pouring out of my eyes now. I was beyond terrified.

_Don't let him hear you cry. Be strong._

"Lucy!" said a familiar and very concerned voice.

I slowly peeked up, only to see….

"Curtis!" I cried, bursting out and practically lunging into him. He was somehow able to catch me.

"Whoah! What are you doing in here?!" He demanded, now noticing my frozen parents, "Who did this?!"

"It was Frost!" I sputtered in panic, "He took Uncle Scott's snow globe and then I saw him! I called my parents for help, so they came up here and then he froze them and threatened to freeze me too! And then he locked me in here!"

"Ohhh….this is not good!" He stared in distress at my frozen parents. Tears formed in my eyes again, as I recalled the sequence of events.

"This is all my fault…."

"What? Lucy, how could you say that? None of this is your fault!"

"I'm the one who led my parents up here with him." I told him, "And then I stood there and did nothing while I watched him freeze them." I could no longer control my tears.

"Please don't cry," He said, "I'm gonna fix this, I promise! We're gonna get help for your parents, and save Christmas."

"B-But," I gasped out between sobs, "J-Jack's still a-after me…..he wanted to k-kill me."

Curtis looked enraged at my statement, "Well, Frost-face isn't getting anywhere near you! He'll have to get through me first!" I ran up to Curtis and threw my arms around him. I was just so happy that I was safe….and, honestly, that it was Curtis who had saved me. "It's alright, Lucy." He whispered, "I'm gonna make everything ok again. And I won't let him hurt you." I hugged him tighter and inhaled deeply. Curtis smelled like a mix between gingerbread and peppermints, my two favorite scents. Suddenly, I heard him chuckle softly. "What?"

He pulled back a little, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the warmest hug in the world?"

That's what my Uncle Scott always told me. I could feel myself blushing as I wiped away my tears, "Um, yeah…."

Curtis smiled slightly, and his cheeks turned pink. Then, he immediately took out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes, Elficers? This is Curtis, we have a problem! Find Jack Frost and arrest him immediately! He's guilty of theft, assault, and he's frozen two human beings solid! Yes…..yes…..thank you! Ok, hurry!" He hung up, "Alright, the Elficers are on the way. We need to go find Santa!" I frowned, looking back at the closet with my frozen parents. "It'll be ok, I promise. We'll find a way to fix everything." Curtis put his arm around my shoulders, "But the most important thing is that you're safe now. He began to walk me out of the room, but I stopped. "What is it?" He asked. Then, something happened that I just could not explain. I looked up into his big blue eyes, which his gold-rimmed glasses attempted to shroud but failed at doing so. Bright and beautiful, they pierced right through the glass and into my own eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got up on my tip-toes. Then, fighting off the last inhibition that I had….

I kissed him.

Curtis gasped and his body tensed, and so did mine when I realized what I was doing. We immediately pulled away from each other. I placed my hand over my mouth as his hung open in shock. The two of us just stood there, staring at each other in disbelief.

I shook my head and turned away from him, "I-I'm sorry-"

I suddenly felt his hand under my chin. He slowly brought my face back up near his. Cupping my face in his hands, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine again. I got back up on my tip-toes and reached up around his neck, weaving my fingers into his soft, dirty-blond hair.

Curtis finally pulled away, but not breaking our embrace. Instead, he rested his forehead against mine. I started to giggle.

"What?" he whispered.

I smiled at him, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the best kiss in the world?"

_**Allllllrighty then! Please review and be honest! I'm actually thinking of doing more with this maybe. But I want feedback first. :))**_


End file.
